Pink
by Empress Ember
Summary: It won't be the first time that he used the infirmary for something...


Disclaimer: Don't own, don's sue. © Kure Yuki & KOEI Co., Ltd.

* * *

PINK

#

'Just a little bit more,' Kahoko told herself. 'Not now . . . not here . . . please.'

As they entered the crucial part of the piece, she felt the sensation getting stronger, making it more difficult for her to concentrate on her playing. She had the sinking feeling that it would only stop once the piece had ended. This was exactly how he wanted it and there was nothing she could do about it but hope that no one would ever notice when it does finally happen.

Kahoko bit her lip to restrain every bit of her from whimpering as the ensemble went through the final measure. And just as she thought, when the last key had been struck and the last note had erupted from her violin, she could no longer hold it in. Without so much as holding herself properly poised till every instrument had completely halted, she let out a shaky squeak, felt her body gave a slight jolt, and her legs buckled a bit causing her knees to touch. She then hunched forward to steady her breathing as she started to pant softly.

"Hino-san?" she heard Ousaki ask from her right. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes," she answered, smiling to mask the feeling she was going through.

"But Kaho-senpai," Shimizu added, peering at her from his seat. "You look rather flushed."

"Must be the weather," Kahoko lied. "It's rather hot, isn't it? K-Kinda hard to concentrate."

"If that is the case," it was Tsukimor's turn to say something and she was certain that he was only concerned about their performance rather than her, "don't you think it best to seek something to alleviate your condition before it gets worse during rehearsals?"

"I guess . . . you're right," she said, defeated.

"Okay," Kanazawa started, looking around at the musicians. "A five minute break will do. Hihara, why don't you accompany Hino to the infirmary?"

At this, Hihara's face glowed with delight and immediately placed himself next to Kahoko to escort her to the infirmary. But she offered a rather sad smile at him and said, "Sorry, Hihara-senpai but will it be okay if I asked for Yunoki-senpai to accompany me instead?"

"Eh?" it wasn't Hihara who reacted first. It came from Kaji who was more confused than concerned at her request.

"Well," she began to explain, placing her violin on the nearest table. "He was rather good at patching me up when I slipped on the stairs once . . ."

For whatever reason, though she asked for him, she could not look Yunoki in the eye not with everybody watching her closely. She merely chose to keep her eyes settled on his lapel or quickly glimpsing his lips as she waited for his answer.

"Are you sure, Hino-san?" Yunoki spoke with every delicateness and concern but marred with hesitation.

"Yes," she said at first, then thinking that it might help she added, "please."

"Why are you still here, Hino?" Kanazawa barked at her. He then turned to Yunoki, "Will you make yourself useful since you and Hihara were only here to watch and get her to the infirmary so we could carry on?"

He nodded then led the way as she followed obediently. No words were uttered till they made it to the infirmary where they were greeted by no one. There was a note on the desk explaining that the doctor was out to buy some supplies and will be back shortly.

"Aren't we in luck?" Yunoki said as he closed the door when she took a seat on the bed. "Seems like things are going the way we planned it to be."

"W-We?" she countered looking scandalized. "This was all _your_ plan. I never had a say in it."

"Hmm?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

Kahoko looked at him in the eye, this time only to witness him plunging his right hand in his pocket. Suddenly, she felt the buzz then felt herself automatically fall back onto the bed as he gave a rather amused laugh at her.

"Please . . ." she begged, her back arching. "Pull it out."

"But you didn't refuse from the start either," he said, not listening to her plea.

Yunoki walked over to watch her squirm on the sheets. She was whimpering freely and blushing harder than before. He pressed the other button on the tiny remote in his hand and heard her squeal louder in response.

"Y-Yunoki-senpai," she called. "P-Please . . . don't . . . I just . . . a-a while ago . . ."

"But I want you to . . ." he kneeled in front of her and slowly hitched her skirt up, "reach it again . . . ."

Pulling her skirt down to cover herself was a lost cause. If she wanted it removed, she had to let him do what was necessary in his manner and amusement. She grabbed a handful of the sheets as she felt his fingers linger over her inner thigh. Then, quite abruptly, the buzzing stopped.

"It . . ." she panted, setting her elbows beside her to pull her torso up enough to see what had happened, "s-stopped . . ."

"It seems you have exhausted it more that it did you," he announced.

Before she could get herself into a more solid sitting position on the edge of the bed, he had manage to pounce on her, pinning her back down on the bed and had pulled down the remaining fabric covering her. He then proceeded to gently extract the device from between her legs as a soft moan escaped her lips. The relief that descended upon her lasted for only a few seconds till she felt something else had taken its place.

"Yunoki-senpai?" she began, emotions renewed from the action his hand was instigating.

"You are rather hot, Kahoko, or should I say . . . warm and wet?" he commented. "But I don't think I should credit the weather for making you produce this."

"Why . . . continue?" Kahoko moaned, back arching once again.

"Because I told you," Yunoki hissed, bringing his lips to the side of her neck. "I want you to reach it, again."

She gave another moan as she felt that he had added his thumb to his ministrations by tenderly massaging the rather sensitive area that had swollen ever so slightly as the result of the previous stimulation done to her.

Kahoko couldn't help and admire his handwork that she had to close her eyes and let her body succumb to his efforts. But he seemed to have more surprises up his sleeve when she could no longer feel his breath on her neck.

Something more flexible than his fingers was tending to her. Something that had managed to explore her with such warmth, knowledge, and accuracy on where to add pressure for a more satisfying experience. She felt herself more exposed when his fingers had aided in spreading her further.

And then it hit her—it was the same sensation like before, the same tension building up inside of her. Her eyes fluttered open as her mouth started emitting uniformed moans in sync with the beating of her heart. Moans that were getting louder by every second he furthered and strengthened his actions.

"Y-Yunoki-senpai . . . I . . . I think . . . I . . ." she started, chest rising and falling heavily, knuckles turning white from gripping the sheets.

"Mmm . . ." he mumbled, abandoning the gentle movements and opting for a forceful and rougher way of pleasing her.

"A-Almost . . ." she cried, her legs swaying from the build up of sensation. "Almost there . . . I think . . . I can't . . . no more . . . Yunoki-senpai . . . I . . . I . . . Ah—!"

There was a sharp but short scream that she was unable to stop from leaving her lips, her body convulsed as the outcome for his doings, and her legs shook as a tiny river flowed onto the sheets.

Yunoki pulled away with such a smile on his face that he looked like he had just won a competition and was flashing it to his fangirls. He licked his lips before speaking to her, "That went well. I think you're cleared of any ailments that could hinder your rehearsals."

He offered a hand for her to take once she felt the blissful aftermath had worn off. As she was pulling up the only garment that had been pulled down, she noticed the pink device still on the bed—still rather moist. She was about to grab it when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

"What's this?" he whispered into her ear. "Would you like to have another go at it?"

"N-No!" she answered. "We can't just leave _it_ here."

"Why not?" Yunoki asked innocently. "Let the doctor find something interesting for once."

"What?" she said loudly. "You can't be serious!"

"Relax," he assured her, loosening his grip to snatch the device from the bed and pocketing it before resuming his hold on her. "Because if you don't then I have no choice but to slip _this_ again in you and wait till your day is over."

"I just thought . . . geez," Kahoko added.

"You did like it, didn't you?" he teased, burying his face on the base of her neck.

"W-Why are you asking m-me this all of a s-sudden?" she could feel herself blushing.

"I want to know. I want to hear you say it," he growled. "And if you don't answer correctly, I won't hesitate and put _it_ back in you right now."

There was no point lying to him. She may not have a say in the plan from the beginning but she didn't refuse it either. She was only going to fool herself is she answered wrongly. The way her body had responded, the way she had let him do what he wanted with her. She knew that he could see right through her. Her wants and needs, her curiosity and willingness. He saw all of it and was the only one who would do something about it.

"Yes," she admitted.

"There," he said, kissing her neck. "That wasn't so bad, was it? I better get you back in there and tell them you're absolutely fine before one of them comes running in here for you."

She nodded and, like before, made to follow him quietly back to where the ensemble was. Just as he was about to open the door to rejoin the rest, he turned to her and said, "Perhaps next time we won't need a device."

"Eh?" she said, eyes widened in surprise. "What are you saying?"

"I'll give it to you for real," he smirked. "Be prepared, Kahoko."

* * *

Note: Hello! It has been a long, long while. I have recently been working on something new and really focused on revamping my first work. This one, however, was something that popped out of nowhere and I thought why not give it a go since I don't think it'll leave me alone in peace unless I've typed it down for real. So, enjoy and stay tuned! Thank you for reading!


End file.
